metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Reiko Hinomoto
Reiko Hinomoto is a female wrestler from the Rumble Roses series, who makes an appearance along with her alter-ego Rowdy Reiko, as secret playable commanding officers for the red and blue teams in Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence. They are both non-canon characters in the Metal Gear series. Biography Reiko was raised and trained in the art of wrestling from early childhood by her mother, a legendary wrestler, Kamikaze Rose. Reiko was told her mother had perished during a mishap at a match that occurred 10 years ago while on tour in the U.S. Her older sister by three years, Fujiko, who Reiko grew up training with, left for the U.S. to seek revenge at age 18 and has not been heard from since. A student and top-ranked member of the wrestling club at Japan Women's Physical Ed College, she also works part time as a race queen to support herself. One day Reiko came across an ad seeking entrants into the Rumble Roses Championship Tournament series and in the hopes of finding her sister, she decides to sign up. Reiko is a girl that loves competition and is not afraid to show it. She respects her opponents, her mother's legacy, and often prays to her before and after a match. Reiko also deeply cares for her sister Fujiko as supported by her reason for joining the tournament. It should also be noted that she acknowledges she still has a long way to go to reach the level of her mother, which motivates her to train even more to fulfill her dream of becoming the greatest wrestler in the world worthy of the Hinomoto name. Her theme song is "Look to the Sky," a song featured in the Konami game Dance Dance Revolution, and her finishing maneuver is the Sunrise Suplex, a crossarm reverse suplex which is also featured as her unique CQC technique in the online mode of Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence. Rowdy Reiko Rowdy Reiko is the alter ego of Reiko Hinomoto. She looks vastly different from Reiko, instead wearing a skin-tight bodysuit, knee high boots, blonde hair, and sunglasses. She also has a large cobra tattoo that spans from her thigh all the way up to her chest. After the events of Rumble Roses, Reiko met up with a group of bikers who called themselves "The Road Warriors." Reiko joined them and soon, she became their leader. She was then given the name "Queen Cobra," and donned a large cobra tattoo in honor of her new nickname. She denies being Reiko, saying she has killed her. Though at the end of her story, she asks Noble Rose, the alter ego of her sister, if their mother is still proud of her. Noble Rose answers her, thus making Rowdy Reiko ride off on her bike. Her unique theme music is "Junction Rainy Blue" by Yuka Kawahara. Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence soldier being attacked by Rowdy Reiko and an Ocelot Unit member in Graniny Gorki.]] Both Reiko and Rowdy Reiko are unlockable COs in the online mode of Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence. To unlock them, the player must play the online mode until they are able to attain an animal ranking. Once you've gotten your animal ranking, the option to turn on or off Reiko and Rowdy Reiko becomes available. They take the place of the other unique COs, Ocelot, Raikov, and Sokolov. Reiko will control the red team, while Rowdy Reiko will control the blue team. In the game, Reiko's appearance differs slightly. Instead of her usual wrestling tights, she instead wears a pair of Naked Snake's camouflage pants, complete with knee brace. Both characters have unique taunts and a unique CQC manuever. Instead of saluting, Reiko will put her hands on her hips and gyrate, pretending to struggle pulling up her pants, while Rowdy Reiko will crouch at the knees with her legs suggestively spread open. Their CQC maneuever is the Sunrise Suplex, their finishing manuever from Rumble Roses. Reiko will scream "SUNRISE SUPLEX!" and preform the move, causing an instant K.O. The lag time before and after the move makes it a very risky manuever while fighting against groups, but it's almost a guaranteed kill during one-on-ones. Also, both Reikos are immune to Raikov's crotch grab CQC technique. See also * Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence * Ocelot * Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov * Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov External links *''Rumble Roses'' on Wikipedia Category:Characters